


All Mine

by orphan_account



Series: Dinah/Helena One-Shots [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Harley is annoying, Helena is oblivious, Jealous Dinah, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They fuck in a bathroom idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley flirts with Helena. Bet you guess what happens next.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Series: Dinah/Helena One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670449
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	All Mine

Dinah was not a jealous person. 

She just wasn’t. Even when she was little, she never wanted the latest Barbie her friends had all gotten, she didn’t have crushes on people she knew she couldn’t have, she had never been all that protective of her things and she didn’t want things other people had. 

But fuck, she had never been more fucking jealous in her entire life. And she was jealous of Harley motherfucking Quinn. 

“Stop staring, creep.” Renee nudged Dinah in the ribs, nearly spilling her whiskey, and leaned against the bar, God she talked a lot of shit for someone who was five feet on a good day. Dinah ignored her, because she always ignored her, every single bit of her attention was focused on the two women playing pool across the room. 

Well, Helena was playing pool. Harley was swinging her cue around and bending over a lot more than was actually necessary. What Harley was actually doing was flirting with Helena, and Helena hadn’t fucking noticed. Or she’d noticed and she was letting it happen. Probably the first one, it had taken Dinah a solid three months of shameless come-ons for Helena to realize Dinah was hitting on her and even then Dinah had been forced to just start taking her clothes off and pray Helena could catch a hint. (She had offered Dinah a sweater, so it was pretty safe to say Helena did not catch the hint). 

“Dinah, I’m serious. You look like a pervert.” Renee took a massive sip of her drink, elbowing Dinah harder. “Do something or stop looking at them. Harley’s a dumbass and Helena’s completely oblivious and you’re being weird.” 

At the table, Harley bent over again, this time directly in front of Helena, and she said something Dinah couldn’t hear before Helena wrapped her arms around Harley and lined up her shot. Jesus Christ. Harley knew that Dinah and Helena were together, knew that despite her multiple and somewhat compelling attempts to initiate a threesome neither of them were interested, and she was still pushing her ass into Helena’s crotch shamelessly. 

“I’m not being weird.” Dinah muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Helena was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that did wonders for her muscles and as Dinah watched, Harley turned around and grabbed Helena’s bicep. Oh, fuck. Helena didn’t pull away, probably because Helena didn’t actually realize Harley was flirting with her, she just flexed obediently until Harley took her hand away and showed her how to finish the shot. 

“Yeah, you’re being weird. Are you going to go over there and do something or let it happen, because I’d say you have maybe a minute before Harley either sticks a hand down Crossbow’s pants or whips her tits out.” 

“Harley isn’t going to…” Dinah trailed off, every single thought leaving her head as Harley rested her hand on Helena’s hip and groped, shamelessly, her bone-white fingers skimming the very top of Helena’s (admittedly fantastic) ass. Renee barked a laugh and attempted to disguise it as a cough, the sound making Dinah’s blood boil, and she shoved off the bar and stalked towards Helena and Harley. 

“Hey, Canary!” Harley said brightly, flashing her shit-eating grin. “You wanna play? Helena’s helping me out. Who knew those sexy muscles were good for playing pool?” 

“Nah.” Dinah gave Harley a tight-lipped smile and slid her hand into the back pocket of Helena’s jeans, feeling Helena tense under her palm. “Just came to see my girl.” 

She put just enough emphasis on my that Harley snorted, lifting herself up on her toes so she and Dinah were eye-to-eye. Helena looked like a deer caught in the headlights, dark eyes darting between Harley and Dinah like they were the world’s horniest tennis match. “You beating Harley, kitten?” 

Helena nodded, tensing harder at the nickname. It was something Dinah only called Helena when they were alone and normally only when they were having sex, and Harley sucked her teeth. “Well, she keeps distracting me with those biceps.” 

“Yeah, my baby’s got nice arms.” Dinah squeezed Helena’s ass, well aware of the effect it would have, and grinned when Helena shuddered. As it turned out, Huntress was a bit of an exhibitionist. Who woulda guessed? “You should see her legs.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Harley leaned back against the pool table, her wide, manic eyes travelling down Helena’s body without a hint of shame. Not for the first time, Dinah wondered how it would feel to invite Harley into their bed, to see Harley’s stupid pigtails between Helena’s legs or to enjoy that loud mouth on her tits while Helena took her from behind. Helena’s face was steadily turning a very pretty pink, like they always did when she was ashamed or really turned on or both, and Harley let her gaze linger on the strip of rock-hard abs Helena’s shirt left on display before looking back at Dinah. “Nice?” 

“Gorgeous. And all mine, right, kitten?” Dinah slipped her free arm around Helena’s waist so they were chest to chest, tilting her head up so she could see the violent red painting her girlfriend’s cheeks. Helena’s lips were parted very slightly and her eyes were wide and Dinah smiled, squeezing her ass again. 

“Hey.” Renee, who had appeared out of nowhere with another glass of whiskey and a bowl of peanuts on top, jabbed Dinah in the back with the end of a pool cue. “Are you asking to get hate-crimed? Get a fucking room or get your hand off Crossbow’s ass.” 

Dinah didn’t take her hand off Helena’s ass, because it was a great ass, but she did grin up at Helena and then Helena was gripping Dinah’s other hand and dragging her towards the bathroom. Thankfully, it was a nice bathroom, and Helena barely had time to lock the door behind them before Dinah pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard.

Helena’s mouth tasted like lime and vodka and her lips were warm and Dinah grabbed her ass with both hands, savouring the desperate little noise Helena made when Dinah squeezed. God, she had a great ass, and Dinah took Helena’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit down just hard enough to get Helena to gasp. Dinah loved listening to Helena’s noises and she loved learning how to coax them out of her pretty mouth with her fingers and her teeth and her tongue. 

“Harley was flirting with you.” Dinah said against Helena’s jaw, flicking her tongue over the pulse racing beneath her skin. “She was all over you and you were letting her. In front of everyone. In front of me. How’d you think that made me feel, kitten?” 

“Bad.” Helena’s voice was low and thick, she was gripping Dinah’s hips like they were an anchor, and she whined when Dinah slapped her ass. “I don’t like her like that. Not like I like you.” 

“I should hope not.” Dinah bit down on the crook of Helena’s neck, earning a keening, breathless gasp, and started to fumble with the button of her jeans. Music and laughter and the crack of pool cues trickled under the door, but all Dinah cared about was the six-foot assassin whining under her touch. “Cause you’re mine, baby. Nobody else’s. Defeinitley not Harley fucking Quinn’s. Mine.” 

“I’m yours.” Helena dug her fingers into the soft flesh of Dinah’s hips and brought their lips together again, her mouth hot and desperate against Dinah’s own. Dinah yanked Helena’s zipper down and slipped a hand beneath the waist of her boxers, groaning into Helena’s mouth when she found dripping heat waiting for her. “Fuck, Dinah, all yours. I’m all yours.” 

“No one else is gonna fuck you like me, kitten.” Dinah would have teased Helena had they not been in the bathroom of a bar, traced her clit or used a single finger, but they had maybe another few minutes before someone knocked on the door and so Dinah curled two fingers into Helena without wasting a moment. “No one knows your body like I do. No else is gonna make you this wet.” 

Helena inhaled sharply and sagged against the wall when Dinah pulled her fingers almost all the way out just to sink in again, crooking them in the way she knew could drive Helena to orgasm in less than a minute. “All mine, baby. Mine. No one else gets to know what you look like under all that leather and eyeshadow, no one else gets to know how good you are with your tongue, no one else gets to know how desperate you get when I fuck you.” 

“Yours.” Helena gasped when Dinah thumbed her clit, her kiss-swollen lips parting as she rolled her hips against Dinah’s fingers. She never looked prettier than when she was close to coming, when there was a pink flush high on her cheeks and her head was tipped back and her pupils were blown, when Dinah could feel how close she was by the tension rippling through her entire body. “Always, always yours.” 

“That’s what I wanted to hear, kitten.” Dinah curled her fingers and ran her tongue along Helena’s pulse, purple hickeys would mottle her skin by tomorrow and Helena would put a turtleneck on and turn a deep red when someone asked about the bruises on her neck. It was cute how embarrassed she got, especially because Dinah knew how much she loved being fucked where someone might catch them and how wet she got when Dinah marked her up. 

“Mine.” Dinah slipped her other hand up Helena’s shirt, running her fingers over the hard muscles in her stomach and then up. Helena wasn’t wearing a bra, she rarely did, and Dinah flicked a thumb over her hard nipple. “You’re my girl. My baby. Mine.” 

Helena didn’t answer, mostly because she was digging her fingers into Dinah’s hips and coming undone with a high, breathy gasp that made liquid heat pool between Dinah’s legs. God, Dinah would bottle the sound if she could, have it as her ringtone so every time she got a phone call the world got to know exactly the sound Helena Bertinelli made with Dinah’s fingers inside her. 

“No one else is gonna make you come like me, kitten.” Dinah waited until Helena had ridden out the last waves of her orgasm to remove her hand from Helena’s boxers, her middle and ring finger slick up to the knuckle. “No one. Open up.” 

Helena wrapped her lips around Dinah’s fingers, her eyes dark and wide and trained on Dinah’s as she cleaned Dinah’s fingers off slowly. She was so fucking pretty like this, big eyes and dark hair mussed and the pink flush still on her cheeks. A red mark in the shape of Dinah’s mouth was just barely visible beneath the collar of her shirt and Dinah wanted Harley to see it, to see Helena and know that only Dinah got to make her feel this way, only Dinah got to bury two fingers in the Crossbow Killer and watch her shatter to pieces at the touch. 

“Can we go home?” Helena said around Dinah’s fingers, hoarse and pleading. Dinah pulled her fingers free, a thin trail of spit still connecting her lips to Dinah’s fingertips, and grinned. God, she loved this woman. 

“Yeah, baby. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the burps.


End file.
